1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal for assisting parking of a vehicle, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Meanwhile, a vehicle is an apparatus driven in a desired direction by a user. A representative example thereof is a car.
Currently, a parking assist system for acquiring information about a parking space using, for example, an ultrasonic sensor, and then controlling steering to park a vehicle in the parking space has been developed and marketed.
However, the parking assist system using the ultrasonic sensor cannot detect a parking space until the parking space is sufficiently close to reflect an ultrasonic wave. In addition, since an ultrasonic wave is used, a user cannot visibly determine whether the parking space has been detected or not.
Meanwhile, research is being actively conducted on technologies for providing various types of information necessary to drive a vehicle by a mobile terminal connected to the vehicle.
To solve the above problem, a mobile terminal including various sensors to assist parking of a vehicle is required.